


Intimacy

by cielsdemon



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 13:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15663801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielsdemon/pseuds/cielsdemon
Summary: An overdue evening out.





	Intimacy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I was bitten by the writing bug this afternoon and started going through docs in search of something to polish or continue and found this. It's from that inktober for writers I did last year and I realized I never got around to posting it. Nothing special, but certainly fun to write. Enjoy!

“—and I told him that!” Grell wiggled her dress over her hips and shot a look in the mirror at her husband. He stepped over and held the sleeves for her, allowing her arms to slide through to the end. She mouthed him a silent _thank you_ and continued talking. “The entire design needs reworking. No. No, Jon, I need you to handle it. I’m getting ready for the event tonight and I don’t have _time_ to hold your hand right now. William is literally zipping my dress as we speak.”

 

Will’s mouth twitched with a smile as he caught Grell’s eye in the mirror. His fingers were indeed on her zipper, guiding it up to settle in the small of her back. He reached past her, hands lighting on a simple silver chain hung with a handful of little diamonds. It was a gift on their first anniversary and a good luck charm that she liked to wear to events such as these.

 

She held it in place as Will clasped it at the back of her neck. After doing so, he lowered his head and kissed her throat, lips lingering as she finally hung up the phone.

 

A gusty sigh left her lungs. Will kissed her again and slid his hands around her waist to fold them over her middle. Hers covered his as she tipped her head back to rest on his shoulder.

 

“They always do this to me,” she said. “Tell me, my love, does running a company ever get easier?”

 

“I think pharmaceuticals are a bit different to engineering.”

 

Grell made a thoughtful sound. “I suppose. Well, it doesn’t matter.” She turned in his arms and slid her hands up the lapels of his smooth black suit jacket. “I have the night off and you and I are going to enjoy ourselves.”

 

“Yes,” Will agreed. “I don’t remember the last time I had and evening alone with you. More often than not Jon joins us at the dinner table.” He flicked a derisive glance at her cellphone and the still lit display of her assistant’s contact information.

 

Grell pursed her lips and leaned up on her toes to press an apologetic kiss to Will’s lips. “Not tonight,” she promised, sliding her arms around his middle. Her hands hugged him close as she kissed him again. “Tonight I’m all yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Make my day by leaving a kudo and/or comment.
> 
>  
> 
> [Blog.](http://cielsdemon.tumblr.com)


End file.
